City Friends
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Gohan decides to take the only family he has left to visit his friends at Capsule Corp.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ**

...

Gohan stirred as the morning's sunlight streamed into the room through the open window. Numbly, he pushed himself out of bed to start another day. As he made his way over to the dresser, he tripped over the haphazardly tosses cloths on the floor of his bedroom. He knew if his mother, if she could, walked into his room, he would definitely get a good tongue lashing with a chance of taking a frying pan to the head. Subconsciously he rubbed the top of his head which had been subjected to the action years ago. He quickly made a mental note to take care of the mess later.

After quickly pulling on his gi, Gohan shuffled out of his room toward the kitchen.

_'I need to go grocery shopping again.'_ he thought as he went through the cupboards pulling out what he needed to make the usual breakfast for two. _'And thank Bulma.'_

The thought of the older woman made a small smile spread across his tired face. Bulma, while he had not seen her in a few years, had set up a bank account for the two brothers and set them the wonderful little green card. She always made sure there was a steady flow of money for them which was good for Gohan as it really helped in maintaining the house, his four year old brother, and his studies.

Gohan let out a yawn as he turned the stove on. He blinked the sleep from his eyes went back to his cooking.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Goten." Gohan called as he set the table and moved the mountain of food from the counter to the table. "It's breakfast time squirt."

There was a slam and the sound of running feet as little Goten appeared at the table with a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth as he looked hungrily at the food. Gohan chuckled at this and seated himself.

"Whacha waiting for Goten, permission?" Gohan questioned with a smile and as soon as the statement left his lips, Goten smiled and dug in.

After the food was reduced to dirty dishes, the brothers cleared the table.

"What are we going to do today brother?" Goten asked as he handed Gohan another dish to clean.

Gohan didn't tell the boy that all he wanted to do was sleep. It was true. The fifteen year old demi-Saiyan, in recent years, had been sleep deprived. From raising Goten, to his studies, he hadn't found much time for himself. Not that he minded because his brother needed him and his mother would have a cow if he slacked off in his studies. Not to mention training. Gohan just smiled down at Goten.

"I was thinking we could take a trip to the city." he said.

"Really?" Goten asked almost dropping the plate he was holding as he began jumping up and down with excitement.

The younger boy proceeded to ask about what they would do, where they would go along with other questions.

"Calm down Goten!" Gohan exclaimed with a laugh. "We're going to go get... reacquainted with some old friends. New for you."

"Alright!" Goten said shoving the last bowl into his brother's hands before running back to his room to get changed.

Gohan smiled and shook his head as he put the clean dishes away. He walked over to the couch and slumped into it with a sigh. He wondered how Bulma would react to their unexpected visit. Maybe he should call first.

'GOHAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!' He imagined her yelling at him over the phone. 'WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME FOR A VISIT HUH?'

Gohan smiled and laughed. There really was no avoiding the yelling either way it went and he might as well go there to get yelled at. Maybe Goten could save him because Bulma hadn't seen him since he was a baby.

His younger brother needed to get out of the house and out of the mountains sometime. So did he, so this little trip would do them both some good. Goten could possibly find a friend in the youngest Brief, Trunks, and Gohan could make it up to Bulma. Hopefully.

At that time Goten came bounding into the room, jumping into the unsuspecting teens lap.

"Come on Gohan." he said impatiently. "Let's go."

"Don't want to wait a second more do you?" Gohan asked quirking an eyebrow at his little brother who just grinned.

Goten jumped off his lap before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Alright! Alright!" Gohan said while Goten pulled him to the door. The little Saiyan let go and yanked the door open.

"FLYING NIIIIMBUS!" he called loudly looking into the sky for the little yellow cloud.

It zoomed toward them making Goten laugh excitedly. Gohan thought it was funny that no matter how many times Goten used the flying nimbus he found it amusing that anytime he called it would come. Goten waited for Gohan to jump on before he did himself. The older demi-Saiyan walked up and stood next to Goten in front of the small cloud and smiled down at his very antsy brother. Goten pouted before pushing Gohan forward.

"Get on already!" he said as he pushed.

Gohan climbed on and Goten jumped into his lap.

"Nimbus to West City." Gohan said.

The small cloud took off. Goten squirmed in Gohan's lap the whole way, wondering what they would do in the city.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Where are we Gohan?" Goten asked curiously as they jumped off of the nimbus.

He took Gohan's hand and tilted his head cutely as he looked at the large dome building they were standing in front of. He had only been to the city a few times and this was not the sort of place they usually went to when they did go. They usually went into small stores to get cloths, food, and books for Gohan. By looking at it Goten knew there wasn't anything like that inside. Gohan started moving toward the building pulling Goten gently along with him.

"We're at a friend's house Goten." he replied simply.

"This is a house?" Goten exclaimed causing his older brother to laugh.

Gohan stepped toward the intercom outside the door and waited for a response after he pressed the button.

"Hello Capsule Corporation. How can I help you?" came a feminine voice Gohan didn't recognize.

"I came to see Bulma Briefs." he said.

Goten looked from the small box to his brother waiting for the response.

"Yeah this is Bulma what do you need?" came the same voice.

"Oh wow." Gohan said before smiling. "Hey Bulma it's me Gohan and I have Goten with me."

"GOHAN?" came a loud voice from the box making the two brothers jump.

The doors slid open and there stood a blue haired woman who was out of breath. She rushed over to them and pulled them into a hug. She pulled away and looked them both over starting with Goten. He was the spitting image of his father and the confused look on his face made her smile. Her eyes shifted to the older of the two and her large smile dropped a bit. While almost everything else about him seemed fine the dark bags under his eyes worried her. He ushered them inside and toward the family area on the other side of the building.

Once they were there she pushed Gohan into a chair and called for her son.

"Hey Goten would you like to go play?" she asked, squatting down to be on his eye level. She smiled when he nodded happily. "Well my son is about your age. Wanna play with him?"

"Sure!" Goten exclaimed.

Trunks entered the room and stopped when he saw the two boys.

"Trunks, this is Goten. Why don't you take him and you guys go play for a bit."

"Okay mom." the lavender haired boy said eying Goten before pulling him off to do Kami knows what.

Bulma rounded on Gohan and he waited for his ears to be attacked by her yelling but found that it never came. Instead was a worried look. He smiled sheepishly at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... what?" he asked trying to get her to talk.

"Jeez brat, you look like you haven't slept in days." Vegeta said with a smirk as he entered the room. "And here I thought you were here for a spar."

"I could take you." Gohan said rising from his seat before Bulma pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Bulma said loudly. "With those bags under your eyes I thought you were a zombie. You are going to relax. And you." she said rounding on her husband. "You are not going to drag him away got that!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes before turning and leaving. Bulma sat in a chair across from the couch in which Gohan was seated. The two talked for awhile, getting caught up in what has been happening. Gohan had been nodding off while Bulma had wondered to herself if it had been wise to let him take on so much at such a young age.

"Oh and Bulma?" Gohan said groggily.

"Yeah Gohan?" she asked softly, before pushing him to lay down.

"Thanks."

Bulma stopped for a moment. She smiled as she heard his snores.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked quietly. "But you're welcome."

She quietly shut the lights off and closed the door behind her after sending one last look at the sleeping boy.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Aww." Goten whined. "Do we have to leave Gohan?"

Gohan nodded and smiled sheepishly up at Bulma.

"It sure was good to see you again Bulma and I'm sorry I slept so much."

"Are you really saying sorry for sleeping?" Bulma asked. "Man Gohan you just need to relax sometimes."

"Well we do have to go. It's getting late Goten."

The younger Saiyan pouted and said goodbye to his new best friend as his brother called the flying nimbus.

"You've gotta come sometime soon okay Goten.'' Trunks said as Goten jumped onto the flying nimbus.

"You too Gohan." Bulma said giving him a meaningful look.

"Yeah see ya later Bulma!" he yelled back as they took off.

"Gohan when do we get to go back?" Goten asked. "Can it be soon?"

Gohan looked down and saw the puppy dog eyes his brother was giving him. "Yeah it can be soon." he said not wanting to keep his brother from his new friend. Not that he didn't like it either.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Goten you ready for bed yet?" Gohan called from his brother's room, waiting for the little Saiyan to get done brushing his teeth.

"Yeah." came his reply as Goten appeared in the doorway. He walked tiredly over to his bed and jumped in.

Gohan smiled down at him as he pulled the covers up over him. Gohan gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up. "Night Goten." he said before making his way over to the door.

"Hey Gohan?" came his brother's voice making him stop.

"Yeah Goten?"

"Where's daddy?" he questioned innocently, looking up at his older brother with question. "And mommy? Why aren't they around like Trunks' mommy and daddy?"

Gohan waited for his little brother to stop speaking. He felt his eyes on him and he turned toward him with a small smiled on his face.

"They're in otherworld Goten." Gohan said softly.

"Will we ever see them again?" the youngest demi-Saiyan questioned.

Gohan laughed lightly. "I'm sure we'll see them someday." he replied.

Goten smiled and as his light was shut off and Gohan shut the door quietly behind him, he began thinking about that day. A day when they would all be together again. Him, his daddy, his mommy, and Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm summer breeze softly rustled through the leaves of the trees as birds chirped in content. The rays of the sun were pleasurably warm and there wasn't a cloud to be spotted on the clear blue skies.

Gohan walked outside whilst humming a happy tune. He had been in a good spirit all day, most likely due to the gorgeous weather. And now that all of the work around the house had been done for the next few hours he could finally sit down and relax for a little bit.

The fifteen year old Demi-Saiyan let out a huge sigh as he dropped himself in a lawn chair the sun shining down on him. He was tired, as always. He had spent the entire day cleaning up after his little brother Goten and in the same time he had juggled with making lunch and doing some laundry and vacuuming. He felt absolutely worn out and all he wanted to do was just close his eyes for a minute or two.

Gohan slid back further into the lawn chair and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of the warm rays of sun dancing on his face and the peaceful and quiet sound of birds chirping was like music to his ears. He could feel himself dozing off and wished that Goten would be interested in the television for another hour so he could get some sleep.

"Big brother!" a voice behind Gohan squealed. So much for the extra sleep.

Gohan opened his eyes and hoisted himself up. He looked in the direction of the house and was just in time to see a little blur of flying limbs storming towards him. The little blur jumped up and went for his chest, but Gohan nonchalantly swooped it up and revealed the blur to be a hyperactive Goten.

"What's the matter, squirt?" Gohan questioned as he put the little boy down in the grass.

Goten nearly bounced up and down out of spare energy. "Would you please play some games with me, big brother?" the boy squeaked.

Gohan sighed. Just as he thought. It didn't matter what Goten would ask of him, Gohan knew that it would always cost him a lot of energy.

"I'm really sorry Goten, but I spent all morning doing work around the house. I'm really tired and I just want to lie down for a little while. I hope that you understand," Gohan said as he put a hand on Goten's small shoulder. He really didn't like disappointing the kid, but he was tired right now and he didn't have the energy to be playing cowboy or fireman for forty-five minutes.

"Yeah, I understand." Goten spoke in a sad tone. He pouted his lower lip and walked away to go play on his own. As Gohan watched the boy walk off with slumped shoulders he couldn't help but feel guilty. All the kid wanted was to have a little fun and he just had to go and crush it.

As he mentally slapped himself Gohan watched the little boy play in the distance. Goten just sat over there, letting his toy truck ride over the bumps in the grass with a defeated expression on his face. Gohan felt worse by the second as he tried to come up with a way to cheer up Goten.

_I've got it!_

Yes, that was the perfect idea! Gohan knew just what to do to make Goten feel better.

"Hey Goten, would you please come over here?" Gohan yelled at his little brother. The boy looked up upon hearing Gohan's voice and slowly rose from his spot in the grass. He walked over with the speed of a turtle, the sad expression still not having left his face. He came to a halt next to Gohan.

"What's the matter, big brother?" the boy asked hesitantly. He was clearly hoping that he wouldn't get any chores to do.

A wide smile grew on Gohan's face. "Do you still remember the nice lady from a few weeks ago? Who had a son that you played with?" Gohan reminded the child.

"Uhu, Trunks?" Goten confirmed.

"Yes, exactly!" Gohan cheered. "How would you like to go visit Trunks again?"

Goten's eyes turned the size of dinner plates. His little body starting quacking in excitement.

"Really? Can we go to Trunks again?"

"We sure can!" Gohan answered.

Goten nearly squealed in joy. "Then what are we waiting for?" he yelped before dashing off into the skies.

Gohan rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle as he watched the little boy jolt away, a giant blue trail indicating his path. The teenager locked the door to their little house and then shot up into the air after Goten to make his way to Capsule Corps.

"Bulma!" Gohan's voice boomed through the halls of the gigantic building.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted, his high-pitched voice resonating throughout Capsule Corps.

Goten turned to Gohan. "Where are they, big brother?"

"I have no idea squirt." Gohan answered. "But I think we'll see them in just a minute."

As if on cue the sounds of little feet tapping on a flight of stairs were heard. A door opened and a small lavender-haired boy poked his head around the door, looking from side to side to see where the shouting had come from. After a few seconds he found who he was looking for.

"Goten!" the kid yelled as he stormed at the little black-haired boy.

"Trunks!" Goten retaliated. The two small Demi-Saiyan's crashed into each other and fell towards the floor. Gohan couldn't help but laugh as the children laid on the floor like a giggling pile of limbs.

Tap. Tap. Tap…

Gohan jerked his head around to see a beautiful blue-haired woman walking towards him, her arms spread wide. Her eyes stood slightly teary and a huge smile was curled around her furiously red lips. A grin formed on the Demi-Saiyan's face as he embraced the CEO of Capsule Corps.

"Hi Bulma, it's good to see you again!" he chuckled.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy the hug for a minute!" Bulma hissed as she rocked the teenager from side to side. Gohan could feel his face grow red when he saw the two already-best-friends looking at the intimate moment while giggling like madmen.

After what seemed like hours, Bulma finally let go of Gohan. She tried to wipe a smudge of his face while she was at it, but she let it rest after a wave of protest from the fifteen year old.

"So?" Bulma said as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "What brings you here this time?" she asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Nothing much really!" Gohan said with a goofy grin. "Goten was bored and I thought that maybe he wanted to play with Trunks today," he said with a glance to the two little Demi-Saiyans. "And I thought that we could catch up a bit in the meantime," he added.

Bulma smiled at Gohan and turned to the two children. "Did you hear that, guys? Why don't you two run off and go play somewhere so me and Gohan can talk?"

Goten and Trunks nearly exploded out of excitement. 'Really? Goten can stay here all afternoon?" Trunks cheered.

"You got it!" Gohan replied.

"Did you hear that, Goten? Let's go and have some fun!" Trunks yelled as he ran off. Goten quickly followed his new friend and the two were already starting to make plans for the afternoon.

"What do you wanna do, Goten?" Trunks said as he looked at Goten.

"How about we go spar?" Goten proposed. "Or don't you know how to fight?"

"Of course I do! My daddy taught me all I know!"

"My big brother taught me."

Goten stopped in his tracks and turned around in the direction of Gohan and Bulma.

"Big brother!" he yelled, grabbing Gohan's attention. "Do you want to spar with me and Trunks later on?"

"Sure thing squirt!"

"Yay!" the two Demi-Saiyans yelled as they continued to run.

"I bet your big brother can't beat my dad, Goten!"

"Nuh-uh! My big brother is the strongest in the whole universe, he told me himself!"

And with that the two boys ran out of the hallway and closed the door behind them. Gohan stared at the door for a few seconds, a smile on his face at the thought of Goten having made a new friend to play with. A feminine chuckle brought him back to the world of the living.

"Oh, oh, oh, Gohan!" Bulma laughed. "It's a good thing you really are the strongest being in the universe, otherwise Goten would've been greatly disappointed after Vegeta beat your ass to a pulp."

"What can I say?" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head in his father's trademarked fashion. "The kid really looks up to me."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "What a lame excuse," she said. "Now, why don't we take this conversation somewhere else?"

The two walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the living room. The room was big and brightly illuminated, the scent of Mrs. Briefs' cookies tempting they nostrils of anyone who entered.

Gohan dropped himself in one of the comfortable armchairs and Bulma took the seat across him. It was like they rang the doorbell. Mrs. Briefs immediately walked into the room with a platter with two cups of tea and a huge pile of cookies.

"I figured that the two of you would love some tea and cookies!" she said in her always bubbly tone of voice. She then focused her attention on Gohan.

"Hey Gohan! How nice to see you again sweetie, it's been so long since I've seen you! My, my, you've grown a lot!"

Gohan managed to form a smile on his face. "Right back at you Mrs. Briefs!"

It took him a minute to realize the error of his choice of words.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I'm happy to see you again as well, not that you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you!" he tried to correct his mistake, but Mrs. Briefs had already left the room. Bulma was laughing hysterically.

"Just as smooth with the ladies as always, huh?" Bulma said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Gohan just sat there with a face flushed red with embarrassment.

"So," Bulma said as she reached for one of the two teacups on the platter. "How have you been holding up?" she asked the teenager before putting the ceramic cup to her lips to take a sip.

Gohan reached for a cookie before speaking. "Well, I've mostly been busy with raising Goten. I assume you know how tiring it can be to have to raise a Saiyan child," he said before taking a bite from the chocolate-chipped goodness.

Bulma laughed. "Yeah, of course I know how devastating those little brats can be! And I also have a Saiyan husband to deal with! You should consider yourself lucky!`

Gohan laughed as well. "Yeah, I suppose that you must have so much work on your hands! Too bad that you're not Bulma Briefs, she has like a thousand people working for her!"

"Okay! Okay!" Bulma chuckled. "Enough with the sarcasm already." She shifted in her seat to make herself a little more comfortable. "So tell me, what kind of kid is Goten like?"

A bright smile immediately formed on the Demi-Saiyan's face. "He is just a dream, Bulma. Sure, he's a bit tiring, but he's the sweetest kid ever. He tries to help me with everything that he can whenever I'm doing work around the house and he's always in a good mood. He takes a lot after Dad."

There was a brief silence in which both Bulma and Gohan took their time to think back to happier times and picture that trademark smile on Son Goku's face.

"He's the spitting image alright," Bulma said as she reached for the pack of cigarettes in her back pocket. She took out a death-stick and took her lighter out of the pack before setting the end on fire. She inhaled deeply and let her head fall back a bit as the nicotine seeped into her bloodstream. She slowly exhaled and a big puff of smoke made its way out of the woman's lungs.

"Too bad Chi-Chi never got to see the kid grow up," she then sighed as she blew more smoke into the atmosphere.

Gohan's smile faded and the Demi-Saiyan hung his head in defeat. He stared at the ground with sad eyes and clenched fists.

"No, it's not 'too bad', it's just downright unfair!" he said with a voice drenched in emotion.

Bulma kept her cool. Instead of trying to calm down the boy with kind words, she rose from her chair and paced over to the depressed teenager. She reached out her hand and without warning she cupped Gohan's chin and turned his face to hers.

"Okay, now listen, Gohan," Bulma said as she gave Gohan a soul-piercing stare. "Of course it all seems unfair; we didn't really expect the leukemia now did we? But that's life, Gohan. There are certain things that you can't change no matter how hard you try. There was nothing that we possibly could've done to prevent your mother's death, so stop beating yourself up over it. So what you are going to do now is keep your shoulders up and keep going, because last time I checked you had a kid to raise."

Gohan sighed and pushed Bulma's hands away. "I know that, I know that. It just that… it has been a bit painful to talk about Mom and Dad lately. Goten is getting more and more curious by the day. He asks me questions about his mommy and daddy on nearly a daily basis and it's very hard to tell him how much of hero his father was without getting overwhelmed a bit."

Bulma chuckled as she tapped the ashes from her cigarette into the ashtray. "Well, that's not Goten's fault, all little kids are like that. They're curious and their favorite word by far is 'Why?' It's best to just comply, it saves you a lot of trouble," she wrapped up her "Children 101".

"Hmmmh…." Gohan mumbled as he took in Bulma's words. "I guess you're right. I do want him to know all about his parents."

"See, I told you!" Bulma cheered as she put out the stub of her cigarette in the ashtray. "And not to butt in or anything, but what things do you tell Goten about your mom and dad?"

"Well," Gohan said "I always tell him how brave and strong Dad was, that he was a hero and that he saved the universe countless times. When it comes to Mom I tell him funny stories on how she would always force me to study and how she hit me with her frying pan if I didn't. That always cracks him up. I told him what a beautiful and smart woman she was and how she loved her family beyond anything else."

A sad smile formed on the blue-haired woman's face. "Well, those are the best stories that a kid could wish for."

A loud rumbling was heard from down the hallway. Bulma sighed as she noticed the cups of tea softly rattle and clank on the silver platter. Gohan raised an eyebrow, wondering what the noise could be. The teenager nearly fell back chair-and-all when the door swung open with such force that the piece of wood nearly slammed out of its hinges.

Goten and Trunks were running, bouncing and flying throughout the room, yelpping and screaming in excitement. When they had finally blown off steam, the two stepped over to Gohan, who still had his hand on his chest out of shock.

"Hey big brother!" Goten cheered at his sibling.

"G-Go-Goten.." Gohan panted as he tried to regain control over his breathing. "W-what?"

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to come spar with us now!" Goten's purple-haired friend spoke for him. "Remember, you promised!"

"Ugh, fine! Let's go spar!"

The tired little boy gave a yawn and stretched his arms above his head before climbing onto the couch. He comfortably seated himself in his big brother's lap and rested his freshly showered and still damp head against Gohan's chest. The teenager gave his little sibling a warm smile and ruffled the boy's black locks.

"You looked a little tired there, squirt." Gohan said to the boy.

"Nuh-uh!" Goten protested. "I'm not even tired yet! I don't nee—" he said before being cut off by a huge yawn.

"Ha! You can't fool me!" Gohan laughed as he gave Goten a poke in his ribs. The young Demi-Saiyan gave a giggle as he jerked his body away.

"Don't do that, big brother! You know that I'm ticklish!" he said as he tried to push Gohan's clawing hands away.

"That's too late now, the tickle monster is hungry!" Gohan snickered as he tickled Goten in his sides without a trace of remorse. Goten giggled and yelped as he was tickled, his kicks and squirms being to no avail.

After several moments of yelling and laughing later, Gohan stopped his ticklish assault and let go of Goten. The boy was still shaking with laughter as he resumed his old position against his big brother's chest.

The brothers sat in silence for a minute and enjoyed the peace and quiet. However, things changed drastically when Gohan heard a snivel out of the little boy in his lap.

"Goten, what's the matter?" Gohan shot up in concern.

"Nothing.." the little boy sniveled. "I just think it's sad that we had no mommy or daddy to help you for so long, I still have you!" he gave a little whine and turned around to embrace his big brother, tiny fists clenching the fabric of Gohan's shirt.

Gohan sighed. This was nothing too big. He knew from experience that little children could cry over something that they couldn't help or didn't even affect them. Some sort of sweet compassion.

"But Goten, that's nothing too feel sad about, buddy!" Gohan said as he patted the little boy on his head. His other free hand rubbed circles over the boy's back, trying to comfort him.

Goten took his face out of Gohan's shirt and looked up to his big brother with teary eyes.

"Really?" he asked with a little pout.

"Yes, really." Gohan affirmed.

"Okay then," Goten said as a little smile spread over his face. He then gave an exhausted yawn and stretched his arms.

Gohan chuckled. "Well squirt, you know what that means, do ya?"

"Time for bed," Goten said as if he had heard those words a thousand times before. "But I'm really tired big brother; will you carry me?"

Gohan rolled his eyes as the little tyke wrapped his arms around his big brother's waist. No matter how many times this happened, it never got old to the teenager. He slowly arose from the couch and put a hand on Goten's back, using his other hand to support the kids weight. He then very slowly paced over to Goten's bedroom. Said boy rested his head on Gohan's shoulder and already started to drift off into dreamland.

Gohan opened to door to Goten's room and flipped the light switch. He walked over to his little brother's bed as the lamp in the ceiling illuminated the room. He laid Goten down on his bed and tucked the child under the covers.

"So, what kind of bedtime story do you want?" Gohan asked as he sat down on the edge of Goten's bed.

The boy pondered for a second, but quickly made up his mind.

"Tell the one about the mean green monster!" Goten cheered, wanting to hear his favorite bedtime story.

"Okay then.." Gohan said before he cleared his throat. "Four years ago there was a very mean and green monster who made the people of the Earth very scared. He was really strong and he looked like nobody could beat him in a fight. His name was Cell."

Goten's eyes were the size of dinner plates and he clung to Gohan's every word.

"But then me and Daddy and our friends trained a lot until we were very strong. We challenged the mean Cell to a fight, but Daddy had to quit because he couldn't win the fight. And then he said that I had to go and fight the monster. At first I couldn't win, but Cell made me so angry that I became really strong. I beat Cell and then the whole world was safe again! And all thanks to the help of our Daddy!"

Goten cheered as Gohan finished his story. Oh, how he loved it! His daddy sure was amazing! Gohan always told him exciting stories about him and their beautiful mommy. Too bad he couldn't remember what she looked like.

"Big brother? What did our mommy look like?" Goten asked.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. He never specifically told the boy what Chi-Chi looked

like.

"Well, she had the prettiest face of all the woman in the whole world. She had long and beautiful black hair. They were the same color of her eyes. When she was happy, you could see them sparkle! She wanted nothing more than seeing us happy. And now she is the most beautiful angel in all of the Otherworld."

Goten gave a little happy cheer and then sunk away under the covers. "Thanks for the good story, big brother, I'm ready to go to sleep now, I think."

Gohan smiled as he saw the little angel lying under the covers. He wiped a lock of his black hair from his forehead and planted a kiss on the boy's head.

"Goodnight ,squirt," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, big brother," Goten said as he pulled the covers over his head.

Gohan flipped the light switch and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brought to you by kalebxdd.**

**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

><p>Big roller coasters and Ferris Wheels painted the horizon and excited the entourage for the two brother's as they stood before the main entrance of the amusement park. The happy cheering of children and the terrified screams of their parents as they accompanied their offspring in the many rides formed the background music for the day. And Goten seemed to be mesmerized by all the flashing lights and employees in clown and animal costumes.<p>

The little boy could barely keep his eyes from the big sign above him. He was finally here, he couldn't believe it! He felt like he had been waiting for this the entire four years of his life and now the day was finally there! Today Goten was going to Satan City Amusement Park with his big brother Gohan!

"Big brother, come on! Hurry!" Goten demanded as he grabbed a hold of Gohan's hand, "We have to go on all of the rides before the park closes, come on!" The little boy started walking towards the entrance and Gohan meekly complied, not wanting to let the kid down on day so special to him.

They entered the park and paid for their entrance tickets. As soon as Gohan had a solid grip on the pieces of paper that allowed them in, Goten bolted through the gates, slamming everybody in his paths out of the way.

"Goten, take it easy!" Gohan called for the boy as he walked through the main gates of the amusement park. He quickly spotted Goten, who had his full attention directed at a giant blue and fluffy dinosaur that was apparently named Bobbi.

"Hello there, little boy! I bet that you want to take a picture with Bobbi?" the dinosaur asked, gesturing to a man with a camera swarming around him.

"Sure!" Goten cheered, a wide smile decorating his face.

"Tell your mommy and daddy it's only 5 zeni," the man with the camera said, making Gohan scoff at the idea, able to picture the photographer rolling around in big heaps of money that he had to be raking in from the innocent children.

Stupid moocher.

Goten came running towards Gohan. "Big brother, let's go take a picture with Bobbi!" he yelped enthusiastically. Gohan simply sighed. They weren't even in the park for 2 minutes, but they had already managed to pry the money from his wallet.

The two brother's walked over to the blue dinosaur. Gohan assumed a position next to Bobbi and stood there awkwardly, an obviously faked smile on his face. Goten climbed up on Gohan's shoulders and managed to wrap one of his tiny arms around Bobbi's neck, nearly choking the poor man underneath all of the fabric. The photographer snapped the shot and Bobbi immediately wrestled himself out of Goten's chokehold.

"Th- That'll be f-five zeni please," Bobbi coughed and failing at hiding his amusement Gohan handed the photographer the money before taking Goten by his hand and proceeded to walk further into the amusement park.

"And I want to go on that one… And that one..." Goten proceeded to point out every single ride in the park.

"Hey, hey, take it easy squirt!" Gohan tried to calm the little boy. "We have the entire day here, we can get on all the rides, but you have to pick one to go on first."

Goten stopped for a minute to think. Scratching his chin, he put on his thinking-face, having a hard time deciding what the first ride of the day would be. After pondering for several moments the boy pointed to the giant roller coaster that was outlined along the horizon.

"I want to go on that one first, big brother!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. That little tyke was always so overeager, wanting to go on the biggest ride in the entire park first. "Okay, let's go," Gohan exclaimed with a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

The two brothers walked over to the roller coaster and got in line. Goten was impatiently bouncing up and down already, and Gohan was certain that they had to wait for at least ten minutes until they could get on the ride. Those ten minutes crept by so slowly that Gohan felt like Goten could explode any kid was clearly so psyched over his first ride that he could barely contain himself.

"Hey Goten," Gohan addressed his little brother. "Just before the roller coaster makes the big drop down you can see the entire amusement park and all of the rides!"

Goten's mouth nearly hit the floor. That meant that he could pick a next ride to go on while he was still on the first one! The line really should hurry up, he didn't want to wait a second longer. Slowly but surely the line for the ride started to move as more and more people got on. And each step they took towards the ride made Goten more and more anxious. Man, was this line ever going to end? But finally it was their turn. Gohan and Goten seated themselves in one of the carts and a big metal beam came down to keep the two locked in place. A soft rattle was heard as the row of carts started it's ascension.

"Oh, big brother, isn't this exciting?" Goten cheered happily as the point of acceleration neared. The other people in the ride sure found it exciting. Many screams and yells were already heard of the soft rattle of the carts. Goten couldn't help but chuckle, the ride hadn't even started yet! There was no need to scream yet! With a smile of joy plastered on his face the boy gripped the railing in front of him, ready to plummet to the earth.

"Uhu, I'm totally shaking!" Gohan said sarcastically.

Goten gave a huff and balled his fists. "Well I'm not scared at all!" the child replied with a confident smirk.

The carts reached their highest point and the roller coaster dropped for the earth with immense speed. People on the ride were screaming in both terror and enjoyment, Goten being one of the latter. The exhilaration got a hold of the boy, who held his hands in the air and squealed and giggled in joy, loving the weird feeling in his stomach. Gohan smiled as he saw his brother have the time of his life while being flung back and forth with great force. Funny how a kid could enjoy being shaken so violently. After several turns and twists the roller coaster slowed down and came to a stop at its original position. The big metal beam that kept the two brothers in place unlocked itself and moved upwards, granting Gohan and Goten their moving space. They go off the ride and made their way back into the park.

An hour later Goten had already picked a dozen other rides to go on. After the what seemed to be the hundredth attraction had flung the brothers back and forth and from side to side, they were walking through the park lazily. They walked past hot-dog stands and cotton candy tents, trying to find something interesting to do.

"Big brother, over there!" Goten shouted, having spotted something that could keep the two brothers entertained. Gohan followed the boy's pointing finger and his gaze fell on a tent with the can-toss game. Gohan took Goten by his hand and dragged the kid over to the stand. The man behind the counter leaned over to look at Goten and faked a smile.

"So there, big guy. Do you want to give it a try?" the man asked in a sugar-coated tone of voice.

Goten gave a nod. "Uhu, I sure do!" he yelped with excitement clear in his voice.

"Well then... Do you see those cans over there?" the man asked, pointing towards a pyramid of empty cans. "All you need to do is knock them over with that softball and you can pick any price you want!"

Goten eyes grew slightly wider. That sounded more like it, being able to pick your own prize!

"Okay..." Goten said as he drew his hand back. Gohan rolled his eyes.

What have I done..

Bringing his hand forward with all his might, he released the ball, and Gohan followed the projectile as it rushed straight for the pyramid of cans. The small white ball slammed every single can away on impact like a small explosion, followed by the ball drilling of a hole in the back wall of the stand. The owner simply stood in awe, face slack and eyes wide, staring at the new hole as Goten picked a giant stuffed dragon from one of the walls and walked away. Gohan quickly followed his little brother after slapping the money he owed for the can-toss on the counter, managing to brush off the incident with a nervous chuckle. As the two brothers walked away the owner of the stand started weeping, finally grasping the damage that had been done. Goten happily hugged his newest addition to his collection of stuffed animals. It warmed Gohan's heart to see the boy so happy over something so small.

"Goten, what name are you going to give your dragon?" Gohan asked, knowing that Goten would have an answer prepared.

"I'm going to cal him Icarus, big brother!" Goten cheered. "Don't you think he looks like him?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. The stuffed dragon actually did bare a resemblance to the dragon that he had known since he was just a little child. Gohan's heart would soar every time he saw Icarus and Goten play like the best of friends. It would make the teenager happy to know that Goten would have a peaceful childhood, unlike his own, which had been filled with death and despair. As his thoughts drifted on the subject the two brothers continued their stroll through the amusement park and enjoyed the warm summer sun that shone down upon them. Feeling a little dried up Gohan decided to ask Goten if he wanted to get some ice cream with him.

"Oh boy!" The child cheered happily. "Can I pick a flavor?"

"Sure thing, squirt."

Goten could barely hold himself together and took Gohan by his hand, dragging him to the nearest ice cream cart. The child bounced up and down out of excitement as he looked over the counter and studied the variety of flavors to choose from.

"Ehm.. I want.. Ehm.." Goten mumbled as his eyes traveled over the rainbow of colored ice cream. "That one." He said, pointing his small fingers at a big tray of chocolate ice cream. Gohan sighed, knowing that he should've foreseen the boy's choice.

"Two chocolate ice creams please," Gohan told the man behind the counter, who plastered his best fake smile on his face as he started to scoop the ice cream into the horns, and the big brother could tell that the man didn't exactly like his job. Not that he didn't understand; he knew how tiring one little kid could be, let alone a whole amusement park full off them. The man handed over the two ice creams and Gohan gave him the required money in return. Goten eagerly dug into his ice cream the instant he wrapped his tiny fingers around the cookie horn.

"Take it easy there big fella." Gohan said as the two brothers walked away from the ice cream stand. "If you eat too fast you might get a brain freeze." The youngest brother paid no attention to his brother's warning as he salvaged thee frozen goodness. The boy was too lost in his own enjoyment to notice the two people walking by.

A boy about Goten's age and a teenage boy slightly older than Gohan walked past the brothers. The teenager had long blonde hair and was buffed up. The little boy was blonde as well, his golden locks reaching to his eyebrows. The little blonde boy bumped into Goten as the four of them passed each other, causing Goten to drop his ice cream to the ground below. The boy gave a pout and a small sob as he observed his ice cream as it melted in the warm summer sun. Gohan immediately dropped to his knees and placed a hand on the boy's already quivering shoulder.

"It's okay, Goten. We'll go and get you some new ice cream right away," the teenager tried to comfort his little brother.

The blonde boy looked at the child before him. "Penn? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Say sowwy," the boy named Penn said. Penn walked over to Goten and stuck out his small hand. Goten's tiny palm met Penn's and the blonde one of the two spoke. "I'm sowwy for making you dwop your ice cweam," Penn apologized. He stuck out one of his small hands.

Gohan and Goten locked eyes for a split second and it was immediately clear to Goten what he had to do.

"It's okay. Apology accepted," Goten said as he shook Penn's hand with his. Gohan gave his little brother an approving smile. The blonde teenager did the same with Penn before stepping over to Gohan and putting his own hand out.

"Ah, you know, little kids," he said while brushing one of his blonde locks out of his face. "My name is Sharpener and this over here is my son Penn."

Gohan let a polite smile cross his face as he shook Sharpener's hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Gohan and this over here is Goten."

Sharpener sank through his knees so he would be able to meet Goten eye to eye. The child tried to hide behind Gohan's leg at first, but when Sharpener gave a friendly chuckle Goten sighed in relief.

"How about I buy you a new ice cream and then the four of us go and sit down in the nice summer sun for a minute?" Sharpener proposed in the typical tone of voice used to communicate with a four year old. Goten gave a happy nod and grabbed Gohan's hand, Penn doing the same with Sharpener.

The foursome had bought their ice creams and had decided to take a little break from all of the rides and the general hectic, and Gohan secretly believed that it would be much safer to be away from the probably mentally unstable ice cream vendor. They quickly found an open patch of grass to hold their break on and sat down in their spot in the warm summer sun. As they gleefully licked their icy treats Gohan took a minute to observe to hundreds of faces walking by each passing second. Most of the people in the amusement park were families out for a day of fun. Others had come with a group of friends to enjoy their last few days of summer break. It brought a smile to the Demi-Saiyan's face to see that Goten was enjoying himself just as much as the rest of the people in the park.

"So, what made you guys come here today?" Sharpener broke the silence. Gohan was jerked from his train of thoughts.

"Well, me and Goten are having a pretty hard time with just the two of us. It barely grants us any chances of getting out of the house for more than two hours. So I decided that we should take a day off today, to get a little bit of rest for the first time in weeks. And I'm glad that I did, if I must say."

Sharpener gave a nod of understanding. "Yeah, pretty much the same here. I'm so busy with raising Penn every day that I barely have any time left to do something fun. Kids are easily entertained, so it's no problem to keep them satisfied every day, but I just felt like getting away from it all for just one day."

The two teenagers shot a look at the children under their care and couldn't help but smile mutually as they saw Goten and Penn chit-chat like they were already best of friends.

"And yet, even after all the complaining and moaning I still believe that being a dad is the absolute greatest job out there. There's nothing that makes me happier than seeing a huge smile like that on Penn's face. It's the living proof that I'm doing a decent job as a parent and that I'm not screwing things up. I couldn't bear to live with myself if I couldn't give Penn everything he needs. Hell, I even get angry with myself if I can't afford a new toy each week."

Gohan gave a sigh and closed his eyes as he slipped back into his train of thoughts. Sharpener was right. Gohan had been playing parent for Goten for four years now. Gohan couldn't even imagine not doing it, it was like second nature to him now. And just like Sharpener had said: there was nothing that could make a parent happier than seeing a broad smile spread over the face of your child. For the second time in five minutes it was up to Sharpener to snap Gohan back into the world of the living.

"I really hate to say this, but I have to leave now. Penn has to be at his mother's house in an hour and she is a freaking banshee when I'm just a second late."

Goten started pouting, feeling sad that his new friend had to leave so soon already. This didn't go unnoticed by Sharpener though.

"Say, how about I give you my home address? Then maybe you can bring Goten over for a little play-date when you feel like it."

Gohan looked down at Goten. "I'd love that! How about you, squirt?" Goten gave an excited nod and that was all of the information that Sharpener needed. He wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Gohan.

"I added my phone number as well so you can let me know when you feel like coming over. I'd be a pity if we weren't home when you decided to swing by."

Sharpener gave the two brothers one final quick smile before proceeding to walk out of the amusement park. After few more strolls past the several rides and shows Gohan and Goten decided that it was also time for them to head home. As the two Demi-Saiyan's flew home lazily Gohan turned his attention to the child that dominated his entire life.

"Goten, what do you feel about that boy Penn?" the older brother asked.

"Well, I think he's very nice, but he needs to learn to talk better," Goten said with absolute blunt honesty.

"You know that you can't tell him that, right?" Gohan told Goten with the raise of an eyebrow.

"I know that!" Goten protested as if he had already offended his new friend. "I just think that he sounds a little bit funny, that's all."

Gohan couldn't help but snicker. "Well. I'm sure that that little problem will go away some day. Just don't make fun of him when we go over to the play-date, okay?"

Goten's expression remained offended. "I never laugh at other people!"

Gohan snickered again as their little house came into view. "I guess we'll have to see that next Saturday."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is brought to you by Kalebxdd**

"Remember what I told you, Goten?" the oldest of the two brothers queried as he glanced over the small piece of paper in his hands. Sharpener's house had to be around here somewhere, the question was where. The address Gohan was looking for was located in the outskirts of SatanCity in a neighbourhood where all the houses seemed identical to each other. After over half an hour of searching through the streets of the overgrown town, his little brother had decided that he didn't want to walk any further, leaving Gohan with no other option than taking the kid on his shoulders and carrying him around.

"Yes, big brother," Goten replied as if he had heard that question over a million times before. "I can't use my powers." The child placed his lower arms in his elder sibling's spiky black hair, resting his head on top.

"...And?" Gohan prompted as he reached upward and poked the small Saiyan child in his ribs, causing him to giggle slightly. "What else did I tell you?"

Goten sighed deeply. Of course he knew what his big brother had told him about a thousand times this week alone. What the toddler failed to understand was why Gohan cared so much for the playdate they were going to. He was just going there to make some friends, not to try and save the world again.

"Do not make fun of Penn for talking funny," the rehearsed answer came with a bored roll of his eyes.

"Very good," Gohan complemented with an upward glance. "Now where to go..." Reading over the address yet again, the two brothers took a left. That was when a street sign came into sight. Feeling overjoyed that the name of the street matched the one that was written down on the piece of paper, Gohan quickly searched for the correct home number and made his way over to the front door. Knocking twice, the piece of wood quickly swung open.

"Gohan!" the broad-chested blonde on the other side of the doorframe greeted. "And Goten too!" Sharpener stuck out one of his big and strong hands and ruffled the boy's locks. He then gestured towards the narrow and empty hallway.

"Why don't you guys come inside?" the teenager spoke in a friendly way as he stepped back so that the two brothers could get past. Sharpener then quickly led the duo to the small yet cozy living room. Penn was sitting on the floor, a toy train in his hands. When the child looked up, his eyes met his new potential friend's onyx orbs. He dropped the piece of plastic immediately and ran over to his playmate for the afternoon.

"Goten!" Penn cheered happily as he trotted over as quick as his small legs could take him. The other young child managed to climb off of his big brother's shoulder with the speed of light and met his new friend halfway, nearly bumping into the blonde boy.

"What do you want to play?" Goten asked as soon as the initial excitement of a promising afternoon had passed. Penn's face lit up even more when he heard that he was the one that could make the decisions today. Dragging the black-haired child along to his previous spot on the ground, the blonde boy grabbed his box full of toys and pulled out another plastic train.

"We can play twains!" the kid yelped enthusiastically. His little friend took the toy handed to him and dropped to the floor next to Penn. Seconds later the two toddlers were paying happily, mimicking the sounds of steaming engines and roaring vehicles. Both Gohan and Sharpener looked at the scene with big smiles on their faces. When their looks met, Sharpener nudged his head in the direction of what the older demi-Saiyan assumed to be the kitchen. Gohan swiftly followed the blonde into the other room and had to be quick to catch the bottle of soda flying in his direction.

The older one of the two teenagers sat down at the kitchen table and gestured to one of the empty seats by his side. Gohan pulled the chair back and sat down as well, taking a sip of his soda in the process. They passed several seconds in silence, neither one of them really knowing how to start a proper conversation. Eventually it was Sharpener who was the first to speak up.

"So," the blonde spoke as he pushed his soda bottle to the side. "I know it's kind of straightforward, but do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Gohan arched a brow in curiosity. The boy next to him had no idea that he was actually a flying and inhumanly powerful half-alien, so exactly what question would be a blunt one to ask?

"Sure, go right ahead," the black-haired boy answered. "But I don't think that there's any question too bold for you to ask."

Gohan was sure he saw a tinge of hesitation in Sharpener's eyes as he spoke.

"You're like fifteen years old, right?" he asked, his question being answered by Gohan with a small nod. "Then I was wondering: If you are still so young why in the name of Kami do you already have a kid?"

Gohan nearly choked on his drink as he processed the question in his mind. Quickly removing all residual beverage from his chin he burst into a fit of laughter, causing Sharpener to look at him in confusion.

"I- haha I- haha," the Saiyan teen laughed as he tried to get a hold of himself. "I think you misunderstood," he eventually managed to say. "Goten isn't my son."

The other young man was really confused now. Seeing the conflicted look on his face made it hard for Gohan not to start laughing again, but he managed to keep a straight face eventually.  
>"You see," Gohan started explaining in an attempt to help Sharpener get rid of his probably growing headache, "Goten is my little brother. Around the time that my mother became pregnant with him our father passed away. The poor kid never got to meet his real dad."<p>

The hybrid Saiyan casted his look downward for a few seconds, feeling a small wave of sadness wash over him at the thought of his father. Not wanting to get depressed, he decided to finish the rest of his story with the image of a happy and cheering Goten in his mind.

"I used to help my mother around the house as much as I could and I helped in the raising of the little tyke on a day to day basis. At first it seemed that we would be able to live a happy family life after all, even with the death of my father. But about a year after my dad died, my mother started feeling ill. What we first thought to be a regular cold turned out to be one of the worst cases of leukemia the doctor had ever seen."

A brief silence enveloped the room as Gohan had to recollect his thoughts for a few moments.

"It didn't take long for my mother to pass away, leaving me to raise Goten on my own. A lot of friends and family offered their help and even told us that we could live with them if we wanted to, but I felt like I had to take care of my little brother myself. Ever since, the two of us have really become inseparable. Goten barely has any memory left of our mom and none of our dad, so as far as he's concerned I'm both his mother and his father, even though he calls me 'big brother'."

The teen chuckled slightly. "And sometimes, mostly when the boy isn't feeling well or when he's worried over me he tends to call me 'daddy'. It's kind of cute, yet heartbreaking at the same time."

A smile crossed Sharpener's face as Gohan completed his tale. He crossed his arms in front of his buffed chest after brushing a lock of his blonde hair out of his face.

"How endearing," he smirked. "The tragic tale of a teenage boy and his little brother, just the two of them having to face the world. I can already imagine all the angsty teenagers with fingers simply tingling to write a bad fanfiction about it."

The two shared a laugh and suddenly all the tension that had previously been in the room was now gone.

"And what about your story?" Gohan queried as soon as the fit of laughter had died down a bit. "What turn of events led you to become a daddy at the mere age of, what, seventeen?"

"Eighteen," Sharpener corrected him. "And we just had one tear-jerker of a story and I don't really feel like saddling you up with another one..."

Gohan rolled his eyes in response. "Come on, I opened up too, now it's your turn."  
>The blonde sighed and decided to just give in.<p>

"Fine," he replied. "But to warn you beforehand, I don't have any tissues lying around, so if you have to cry use your sleeves."

Gohan simply smirked as Sharpener shifted his weight in his chair a bit.

"When I was your age I met a girl - I won't give any names- and I instantly fell in love with her," he began explaining. "Apparently the feeling was mutual and pretty soon after that the two of us were in a steady and healthy relationship. And well, teens nowadays... they... well... let's just say that we were quickly ready to take our relationship to a higher level."

The teen's face flushed red slightly, somewhat embarrassed to admit that he had actually been with a girl in that way.

"Unfortunately for us she got pregnant. Her parents were what I consider to be religious retards so of course the option of having the baby removed was out of the question. For some weird reason they also didn't want for us to put Penn up for adoption after he was born, but why I'll never know."

The teenager took a sip from his soda to relieve himself from his suddenly dry throat.

"And after Penn was born, everything started going wrong. To say that everything went to shits would be putting it lightly. The very first weekend I had my son over at my house, those two God-loving lunatics took their daughter with them and left without even saying goodbye. After that, Penn and I had to move in with my father to get ourselves a roof over our heads."

A frown appeared on Sharpener's face before he continued.

"My father was an asshole, simply put. Ever since I was a little kid it was hard for him to keep his hands to himself. Apparently that tingling sensation he always got in his fingers just forced him to hit me on a daily basis. And since I had grown quite a lot over the years, he couldn't beat me anymore when I moved in with him with Penn. So he decided that the best way to keep me in line was threatening to put me out of the house if I even did a single thing wrong. When I decided that it was enough and stepped up to him, he pulled a kitchen knife on me and threatened to murder me if I tried to get past him."

Gohan's eyes widened a little. He had no idea that this seemingly cheerful teenager had been exposed to such emotional scarification.

"And then what?" the demi-Saiyan asked, clinging to the other boy's every word.

"The only thing I could do," Sharpener told truthfully. "I kicked him between the legs and slammed his skull into the kitchen counter. It knocked him out and while he was passed out, I packed my bags and took Penn with me. I never heard from my father again since we moved two towns over."

With that said their private conversation had ended, Goten and Penn rushing into the room as soon as Sharpener had spoken his final words. The two children wanted to play with their guardians and Gohan and Sharpener both knew damn well that if they didn't agree the two tykes would throw one hell of a fit. What followed after that was an afternoon of playing Army Men, more playing with trains and two absolutely grueling hours of watching both Dora the Explorer and Go! Diego, Go!

At the end of the afternoon, it was time for the two brothers to leave, causing Penn to pout in sadness. The promise of Goten coming over next weekend, however, made the boy smile again right before locking the small demi-Saiyan in a deadly goodbye embrace.

Just as Gohan took Goten by his hand and was ready to leave, the front door opened up. A beautiful pair of long and gracious legs stepped inside, causing the teenage demi-Saiyan to become short of breath. As his eyes traveled up higher they met a pair of round and stunning hips, only covered by a tight pair of black biking shorts. Where the shorts ended, an oversized white t-shirt started and Gohan was quickly met with even more amazing feminine curves. As he glanced up even more, his eyes met the most beautiful pair of cerulean orbs that he had ever seen in his lifetime. This mysterious woman was absolutely stunning in every way; the way she walked, smiled, they way her raven hair gently laid on her shoulders, everything.

As the beauty happily greeted Sharpener, all Gohan could utter was a single exclamation: "Wow..."


End file.
